


Black crows

by blood_______ware



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Betrayal, Daddy Issues, Danny Flint - Freeform, Exiles, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Knight, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Maesters, Multi, Nightfort, North of the Wall (ASoIaF), One of My Favorites, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars of War, The Vale of Arryn, White Walkers, Wildlings - Freeform, bastards, east watch, long barrow, pain of the past, shadow tower (asoiaf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_______ware/pseuds/blood_______ware
Summary: The year is 4 After Conquest...Aegon Targaryen is warring in the south, attempting to conquer Dorne to fulfill his dreams of conquest. But this is not his story.Nine men are bound for the Nightfort on the Wall, led by Torbert, a wandering crow. The other eight are recruits who are to pledge their lives to the Night's Watch. Once at the castle, they are handed over to Ser Tommen Farman, the master-at-arms, to begin their training. They spend two moons in training, so that the Watch may learn their skills, during which time they bond.So this was an rp-from thrones amino, I and some freinds participated in. I will make sure to put some links to everyone's page, and stuff. go there give them some love. they are all great. thannks.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Black crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ok this work was born of an rp in thrones amino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ok+this+work+was+born+of+an+rp+in+thrones+amino).



**Richard I**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_“Why had I agreed to these. Eh Kian”_

_“I’ve always asked myself that ser,”_ Kian answered. He took an eye to him he knew these man little he was as dull as they came.

_“ My father gave me no option.”_ He told the man. His father's wife had claimed he'd taken her. forced himself on her.

_“ To be expected by a bastard, born of lust.”_ That's what Jeyne told him. the words came back to his head like a spear. still, all he could think when hearing them was _" oh sweet dumb Jeyne. "_ Richard wished he could hate her. but he couldn't Jeyne was his sister. Or so he had grown to believe. now he was not sure. Her mother had taken a fancy to his father's master at arms. With all this said he still loved Jeyne like a sister. she had been his sister for his entire life. Plus she was younger than him, she was barely flowered, and girls who are barely flowers will say things like what she said.

“ Hey I’ve forgotten to ask, what brought you here,” Richard asked the man. he knew criminals made most of the watch. He just wasn't sure how dangerous this one was.

“ Well, I was a poacher m’ lord, a poacher in the lands near acorn hall.” He answered, with a shrug. " My family had little to eat, we were starving while the lord's wood was crawling with deer. So I ventured into them and haunted three big stags." This was a sad, but not uncommon Richard realize. He knew his father often executed poachers.

“Aye, I see,” Richard answered.

“ My father begged for me to be taken a hand but not be sent to the wall, while my mother cried and sobbed. One day I which to return south maybe as some wondering crow and pass by and maybe to not return or maybe move to the next village over.” He said with a hint of hope and something else in his voice.

“ Aye, I see. Was your mother sad when you left?” He asked the men

“Wasn’t yours?” Kian asked, which brought a hinge of sadness to Richard.

“ I don’t...” Richard hesitated. Yes, he didn’t know his mother, but he must have had one. “ I never knew mine”

“Oh. Sorry ser,” he answered.

“ Don’t worry.” He told the men as he sped up his gallop and got further away from the man.

He needed to be alone, he had brought a bad topic he didn’t know who had helped him. All he had were rumors and his father's tales. His father was a lord. A lord hunter. and he had traveled far afield when he was younger. he had gone to Essos. he spoke of the bridge of Volantis, and a year he spent in Lys. He spoke of Westeros as well, of a woman in old town he knew. Of a silvered haired woman from Volantis, he had befriended. He could almost bet he probably took her and fucked her good. He knew of some serving girls his father had taken. He knew of some of the daughters of some of his knights, and he knew when he had no wife and was a knight the list of women was most likely larger. Apart from that, He spoke of the woman he met and befriended with a passion. There was one trip that he spoke little of. For some reason, he never spoke of his travels to Dorne. It was odder when one considers the time he spent there, almost a year and half of another, and even after he left the baked sands he came back to Dorne twice after. Still, He never spoke of the water gardens. Or the red mountains. or any of the castles in Dorne. Richard didn't know why. A broken heart, a bastard child. He also didn't know much about his mother. He asked himself the same questions time and time and time again. Was she alive? Where was she if she was still alive? was dead, and if she was did he killed her when he came into the world or did she die of disease, or poison, or drowned? Did she love him? Where was she from? why father never mentioned her. Why he couldn’t say. Still, Richard knew the questions were meaningless, and will only push him into more grief, and anger, and sadness. So he tried and wash these feelings by beholding the greatness of the wall. The thing was larger and more awe-inspiring than he’d wished. the wall shone like a storm of lights. like a wall of radiance. It was a beauty to behold. still, Richard's legs began to crumble. in truth, he did not wish to join the watch. He heard the stories, Plus he knew his place was back home. With his father, or serving ser. Artys at the gates of the moon. But fate had brought him here. Well fate, and his father's whore of a wife.

Still, he was here, and he will have to dance to the will of the gods.

**Galladon Cogs I**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“I hate snow.” Gal mumbled. The frozen white shit falls from the sky nearly every day this side of the Neck, and Gal could barely stand it. It kept reminding him of all he had lost. His homeland of Tarth was a warm place, there were rains and storms but those rarely reached his side of the island. He sighted and drank from his almost empty flask.

“I like it.” Dick chuckled. “I haven’t seen snow before but it is as mystical as I imagined.” Dick was a short naked chinned boy with bright green eyes and short ginger hair. He was the smallest one amongst them, even shorter then Alyn, so they nicknamed him little dick, well Mikken did, but Gal found it funny.

“There is nothing magical or mystical about this frozen shit.” Gal told him. “It’s wet and cold and makes me want to take a fucking piss all the time.” Mikken chose that exact moment to sneeze loudly.

“And fookin sneezing.” Mikken said wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“Well at least it’s nice to look at.” Dick said with a smile, he was always fucking happy and Gal hated it. Gal had no clue how that boy managed to feel any sort of enjoyment or happiness in this cursed place. They were about to join the Night’s Watch, and one look at their recruiter Torbert was enough for Gal to realize that the Night’s Watch was not going to be a glorious place like the stories said it was. And the songs lied about war and theft, they sang of great heroes and righteous robbers, both were false, Gal witnessed it firsthand.

ey were sitting in a camp near the Last River while Torbert was talking with some riders by the wooden bridge. Gal was sitting on a rock by the fire, Dick was laying his back on the same rock, Alyn and Mikken were closer to the fire, Kian was guarding the horses and Mikken was sneezing and swearing after every sneeze whilst Alyn looked into the distance lost to his thoughts. A bit further away the arrogant bastard ser Richard was trying to enter smalltalk with the dornsihman Elio. Cregan soon returned followed by a big hairy northerner clad in furs and old chainmail painted black.

“This is Cregan Umber, he will become one of us like you lads.” Torbert announced before barking at them to break the camp. Gal glanced at the Umber, he was a giant bear of a man with a long messy beard and hair. He had grey eyes as cold as frost that stared right into your soul. Gal shivered when the Umber glanced at him, everything about that man was terrifying, he looked just like how Gal imagined northmen looking like when he was a child, savage brutal warriors that looked as if they drank wine from skulls of their enemies.

“This one is huge, maybe he will mistake Alyn for a woman and take a ride on him.” Mikken laughed to his own joke. Gal glanced at Alyn, they all laughed at him when he first told them why he was sent to the wall, all besides Elio, the dornsihmen were strange folk.

Gal didn’t remember he heard a single word from Cregan until they reached the Wall many days later. Richard and Kian were talking to each other, then suddenly the Wall appeared before them as they crossed a wooded hill. Little Dick gasped in awe.

“It’s massive!” He exclaimed.

“Unlike your cock.” Mikken snorted and laughed like a pig, his face also resembled a pig, Gal thought. But Dick was right, the wall was truly massive.

“I thought it would be smaller.” Galladon confessed. “Seems that the stories did not lie, at least about this part.” He was cut off by Cregan Umber’s cold rough laughter.

“It has to stand tall, to protect us from what is beyond.” His voice was thunder, Gal realized.

“Don’t tell me you believe that shit.” Gal only realized he should have kept his mouth shut when the giant norhtman frowned at him with his cold demonic gaze.

“Winter is no fable. Once you survive one winter you will see for yourself, boy.” Cregan called him a boy but he himself couldn’t have been much older, he was at least younger than thirty from what Gal could see. But that was the end of the conversation.

Soon they had reached the dreaded Nightfort. Dick kept talking about the tales they all heard a hundred times, Mikken kept sneezing but most of them were silent. The dread of the wall could be felt, this was where they would spend the rest of their lives. Gal had a sudden urge to turn around his horse and gallop as far away as he could but then the gates of the Nightfort opened before them and Torbert rode in, Cregan followed him and Richard rode after them. For a moment the rest stood anxiously but then they all entered, they knew that there was no option for criminals like them.

The water tasted almost like frozen bile, and yet he drank it anyway. He handed the flagon back to Torbert and asked, "Where did you get this pisswater?" Torbert did not deign to reply. Instead, he scowled beneath his snow-covered grey beard and angry boils. Elio gave a shivering shrug. The sun felt distant here, and even through layers of black wool and leather, through boots and gloves and scarf, the cold was ever present. Having grown up in the Red Mountains, Elio was used to cold and snow, but never had he seen so damn much of it. Elio gave a wide smile in spite of it all, showing bright white teeth. "Things won't get any better just because you bitch about them," Elio's father had told him once, when they were hunting a rabbit. Torbert snorted and they picked up pace.

Not long thereafter, they came upon the Wall in the distance. Elio had seen mountains twice as tall, but the gargantuan sheer cliff of ice did not fail to impress. He brushed a tangle of mud-brown hair from his face and turned in his saddle to study his compatriots. Torbert and Cregan's eyes were dull, as if they had seen it a hundred times before. The rest were awestruck, gasping or mouths agape. Mikken only sneezed—he had caught a cold a few days north of the Winter Town. Little Dick noticed that Elio was looking at them and turned away, blushing redder than Torbert's boils. Elio gave a confused scratch at the stubble of a beard he had been growing, but let it go. Torbert led them through forester hills and snows that went up to their horses' knees, until they came into the shadow of the Wall, then they turned west

The Nightfort was a large castle, the largest Elio had ever seen. It was built of strong black stone and its tallest tower reached halfway up the Wall. Unlike the other castles Elio had seen, however, the Nightfort had no curtain walls, save for wherever buildings were linked to bear each other's weight. It had a grand feel to it, but an air of dread as well. Little Dick started telling of the stories he'd heard of the place, but Torbert soon told him that most of those were the tales of singers and wetnurses, and not to be feared. Elio did not fail to note that the old man said "most," but he kept that to himself. The Nightfort was largely empty, they found, but the parts still occupied were quite lively. Men clad in black were training in the yard, carrying stores of food, replacing old bricks, and so on.

Torbert brought the eight recruits before half a dozen men in the main yard, none of which could be younger than forty. "This all of them?" grunted a large man in a sable cloak. He had black hair, black eyes, and a black beard speckled with salt. "Aye, Lord Commander," answered Torbert. "Pity. Guess that Aegon is still too bloody important to send us men," said Lord Commander Harwyl Hoare, "Ser Tommen, I give you charge of making these eight ready for life on the Wall. Let's hope they prove themselves to be somewhat useful." And with that, Hoare dismissed them. Torbert bowed his head and walked off, while Ser Tommen Farman took over their training.


End file.
